Bahamut
Bahamut (バハムート lit. Bahamūto) is the 3rd chapter boss along side Takemikazuchi . Bahamut is a ferocious dragon that live in Brankad Lava Cave. It's other variant is Bahamut Quietus and Bahamut Apocalyse. Attacks Bahamut's attacks depend on his target's position. If the player stands in front of him, he will most likely attack with Tail Whip or his Dictating Charge. Tail Whip: He slams his tail (does damage), then after few seconds, she swipe the left side of him using his tail. Cutting the tail off will make this attack less effective. Mini Flare: He do a small back jump and create a swirling blue energy. Don't be fooled by it's look. Breaking his wings will weaken this attack. Ignis: He fire out a fireball if his target is far away from him. In rage mode, he will fire 2 fire ball instead of 1. Dictating Charge: He will do a quick back flip and then he flies to his target. The back flip will do damage, so does the landing. Magic Barrier: He cast a magic barrier onto his own body. Any kind of magic will be nullified and do a counter attack to all of the player in the field. The counter is dodgeable but not blockable. Mega Flare: Bahamut's signature attack. He flies into the air and fire a lightning ball into the center of the arena. Standing near the border of the arena will ensure safe from the attack. 'Materials Drops' 'Weakpoints' 'Obtainable Titles' 'Tips' *The easy way to kill Bahamut is to use Firelance with battle arts "Artillery" charge up 3 times and blast its head but will miss melee duel in first time. *A Heavy Sword is also recommended if you want to lop off his wings and tails. Just be cautious as you are slower and bring at least 3 Cardiac Brews. *When attacking up close always be cautious because Bahamut can still hit you with his thigh in Tail Whip, even if his tail misses you. Also bear in mind that he does a quick backflip before doing Dictating Charge (which is almost impossible to anticipate). If this hits you will be thrown back straight towards his path. So with Swords weave in and out of range every 2-3 attacks to avoid this fatality. *Maces are not recommended as they are low damaging weapons even compared to the Sword and slow. 'Trivia' *Bahamut's Ultimate Spell card is used in the tutorial of the game. *Bahamut is a recurring character in Square Enix's Final Fantasy series. Also like in Lord of Apocalypse, he has alternate forms in Final Fantasy, one has moon-like golden wings (reference to Bahamut Quietus). *Bahamut's, as well as his other version's, along with Grendel's battle theme is "Vs. Guardian III". *The Monster Encyclopedia talks about him as "Its wings span the skies and its claws and talons prey mercilessly on its foes. With its world-shattering flare attack, this rare beast is a king among monsters." 'Also See' *Bahamut's Ult Spell Card. *Bahamut Quietus. *Bahamut Apocalypse. *Gallery. Category:Monster Category:Big Monster Category:Arcana Master